This invention relates to an upright tubular filter unit and a method of separation using the filter unit.
Separation by filtration is a widely used technique for separating particulate solids suspended in a liquid medium from that liquid medium. It has particular application to water purification.
Filtration can make use of various filtration mediums such as sand, fabrics, paper or the like. One such medium is a filter tube wherein the suspension is introduced into the inside of the tube and the liquid forced outwards trapping particulate material on the inside surface of the tube. Banks of tubes may be employed. It is the practice to employ such tubes in a horizontal, or essentially horizontal disposition.